scared as you
by scarhead101
Summary: - "...awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time." -
1. Prologue : Watching Me Fall

a/n: I'd like to start off by saying that this fiction is based off of a character I have created at Virtualhogwarts.net. So if you recognize the name, good to see you here and feel free to mention that in your reviews. Although I intended on this being chapter one, It felt more appropriate to call it a prologue. You don't know Lucretia yet, and I'd like you to properly meet her.  
Please R/R. I welcome critisism with open arms...helps me make my writing better. Thank you to J.K. Rowling for the insperation and helping me discover I still have a vivid imagination at the old age of 24.

* * *

Prologue: Watching Me Fall  
  
Until the summer of her eleventh year, Lucretia Chansey was a fairly normal girl. She was a good student, but never liked studying that much. She was born in Manchester and moved to Birmingham shortly before she began grade school. Her parents were children of the 1980's. They spent many a nights in clubs throughout the UK. Lucretia's father bore an uncanny resemblance to Robert Smith of The Cure in many of his teen-aged pictures. They made sure that Lucretia was raised properly with knowledge of the Manchester music scene and often told her stories of having drinks in bars with Morrissey and Johnny Marr of The Smiths.  
  
These days her parents made a respectable living; Johanna owned a knitting supply shop and spun fine wools. Marcus was a bank manager and still found time to play music with his friends on the weekends. Lucretia was spoiled, but not to the point where it made her arrogant, nor was she one to show off her possessions. Things probably would have been different for Lucretia if she had siblings, but the fates did not allow that to happen. Johanna had given birth to a son five years before Lucretia was born, however the baby died just one day later. Johanna herself nearly died too. When Lucretia came along, Marcus and Johanna could not ask for anything more and they made the conscious decision to not have any more children. They did not seem to regret it, but Lucretia had always hoped that they would one day change her mind.  
  
Exactly one month after her eleventh birthday, something happened to Lucretia that would change her life forever. On July 6, 2005 a letter arrived. No one would believe it at first. The following day a very nice lady paid a visit to the Chansey house. She said she was from the "Muggle Relations Office" at the "Ministry of Magic." After a few quick demonstrations and some paperwork, Lucretia and her parents boarded a Purple triple-decker bus and made off for a place called Diagon Alley. In less than two month's time, Lucretia was to begin lessons at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You heard me correctly...Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
You'll know all about Hogwarts of course. That is if you know the story of Harry Potter. If you don't you best refresh your memory before you begin reading this tale.  
  
Lucretia was a witch, a muggle-born witch, apparently a fairly rare occurrence. Johanna was convinced however that Lucretia's newly found powers must have had something to do with her ancestors that moved to Salem, Massachusetts generations ago. Loaded down with spell books, a wand , telescope, robes and a pointy hat, Lucretia returned to her Birmingham home with her parents smiling as she never smiled before.  
  
Lucretia's first five years of education at Hogwarts are of little interest to us at this time. What should be of interest to you begins in Lucretia's sixth year. Her "ready mind of wit and learning" had proven itself in her outstanding O.W.L. grades. Lucretia was well on her way to becoming a Healer, if only she could get through the next two years, pass her N.E.W.T.'s and get some further training at St. Mungo's.  
  
Without further delay, let us begin on the first Saturday of term. After a long meeting with Professors Trimble, Binns, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, Lucretia walked out of the castle tucking a time turner into her robes. She was only to use it so that she could get two hours of training in the hospital wing, three times a week. Lucretia's class schedule was jammed with all the lessons she needed to succeed in her chosen career path, this was the only way she was going to be ready for her N.E.W.T's and it gave her an opportunity to earn a few galleons on the side. It wasn't often that students were allowed such an opportunity, Dumbledore said that only one other student had been allowed to use a time turner and that was seventeen years ago! After the meeting, Dumbledore asked Lucretia to take a letter down to Hagrid. She eagerly complied, thanking Dumbledore again for trusting her with the time turner.  
  
Dumbledore said "There's no reason to thank me, dear. I wish you luck."  
  
Lucretia pleased with the confidence Dumbledore had for her daydreamed as she made her way down the hill. It is about this time that I should mention Lucretia has a tendency towards clumsiness. There was that time, right after she was sorted. In all the excitement, she tripped right over her robes, fell in front of Professor McGonagall and the entire school. I will not even discuss her first flying lesson here...some of the less polite Slytherins still laugh about it to this day.  
  
So, Lucretia had nearly reached the bottom of the hill when she adjusted the time turner under her blouse. There was no need for Hagrid to see it and ask questions. Her head was still in the clouds when she misjudged the stone steps and fell hard. First flat on her face, then tumbled forward in a crooked somersault. She landed ever so gracefully just a few yards from Hagrid's hut her head connecting with a rock. Her world seemed to go blurry as the obvious concussion took hold and she passed out on the spot. 


	2. Chapter One: The Same Deep Water As You

A/n: Thank you for your review, Fiametta. You are about to find out her house in just a few paragraphs. There is a reason I skipped the history of Lucretia's first five years at Hogwarts. It will make sense later.

* * *

On the first Saturday of the school year, Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying the still very summery weather. They had brought their books outside and were sitting under a giant beech tree by the black lake. Harry and Ron had learned very quickly that their final two years of education at Hogwarts would be filled with study sessions like this one, especially if Hermione had anything to say about it. After two hours of reviewing Transfiguration notes, Ron's eyes were glossed over. He had given up paying any attention to Hermione and was now pulling blades of grass up one by one.  
  
Harry, having noticed Ron's lack of enthusiasm, spoke up. "Uh – Hermione? What do you say we quit this and go visit Hagrid for a bit?" He knew what was coming. Harry could hear Hermione's response even before she opened her mouth. _"Will the two of you ever learn? We are approaching N.E.W.T. exams!"_ However, those words never came.  
  
"Oh, I suppose." Hermione yawned as she glanced at her wristwatch.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a quizzical look. "Feeling alright Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" retorted Hermione.  
  
Ron stifled a laugh as Harry smiled in his direction. "Never mind."  
  
They walked the wooded path back to the hillside where Hagrid resided. Carefully avoiding any contact with the area of the Whomping Willow. Hagrid was outside tending to oversized zucchini and squash.  
  
"Hey ther' you three!" Hagrid waved cheerfully.  
  
The three friends started walking towards Hagrid's Hut when Hermione screamed "Oh my goodness!"  
  
She ran a few yards ahead and fell to her knees beside the unconscious body of a girl she did not recognize. Harry and Ron quickly caught up and stood behind Hermione. "Harry! Go get Hagrid!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry took off running. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione surveyed the girl. "Looks like she got knocked out." Hermione gently shook the girl's shoulder. "Hello! Hey, Wake Up! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Wha's goin on here? Blimey!" Hagrid looked at the girl.  
  
"I've never seen her before" said Hermione.  
  
"She is a Ravenclaw, her robes look kind of funny though, don't they?" Ron said.  
  
"Hey, you there! Wake up!" Hermione tried again. This time the girl blinked her eyes, but closed them again soon after.  
  
"I'll take her up to tha' castle. Harry, you best run ahead and get Professor Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron, you let Madame Pomfrey know I'm comin'."  
  
Hagrid effortlessly lifted the girl and began his ascent towards the castle. Harry and Ron were able to scale the hill far faster than Hermione. Halfway up the hill she started breathing heavily and fell behind. Ron stopped and took her by the hand, leading her about twenty paces behind Harry.  
  
Harry reached the entrance hall and nearly collapsed from the effort. He did not have to go far to find help, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were right in front of him having a discussion.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Harry took a breath. "We – We found a girl. A Ravenclaw, she's unconscious."  
  
The professors exchanged worried looks then looked back to Harry. "Where is this girl, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Hagrid's bringing her..." Harry said as Ron and Hermione burst through the castle doors, holding them open as Hagrid walked through carrying the girl's limp form.  
  
McGonagall rushed to Hagrid's side. "Who is it, Hagrid?" she asked.  
  
"Don' know, professor. Ner' seen the girl in my life."  
  
The group ascended the stairs and rounded the corner towards the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was busy checking her stocks when the hurried group came through the hospital wing doors. Hagrid placed the girl on the nearest bed and Madame Pomfrey rushed over. She pointed her wand at the girl and shouted _"Enervate!"_  
  
The girl blinked, her eyes adjusted and the room slowly came into focus. "Madame Pomfrey? Hagrid? What happened?" she said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked terrified. She looked to Dumbledore then to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall for some indication as to who this girl was.  
  
"What is your name, dear?" Pomfrey asked nervously.  
  
"My name?" The girl looked terribly confused. "It's Lucretia. I – I'm your student assistant!"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to have a better hold on the situation than anyone in the room. He stepped forward placing himself closest to the girl's bed. "Yes, yes that's right." he smiled. "We had to make sure everything was still working up there." Dumbledore patted her on the head. "Now, Lucretia, can you tell us what you were doing this afternoon – before you found yourself here?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, McGonagall and the trio all looked at Dumbledore for some kind of indication as to what exactly was going on. Lucretia spoke up rather strongly for someone who had been unconscious just seconds before.  
  
"Headmaster – we just had our meeting. You sent me to Hagrid's with a letter."  
  
"And you still have this letter on you, I assume." Dumbledore asked.  
  
Lucretia shifted in the bed and reached into the pocket of her robes. She pulled out a fine parchment envelope with a glossy wax seal. Dumbledore took the letter from her before tearing it open and reading the contents. A glimmer of amazement passed over his face and he looked directly into Lucretia's eyes.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione? If the three of you could wait outside for a moment, I need to talk to Lucretia alone now. I do have something to discuss with you, however."  
  
Lucretia looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes then to the three students at the foot of her bed. She had neglected to notice them before. "H – Harry Potter? Headmaster, what...?" Lucretia was downright terrified. Her eyes grew wide and she held her breath. She sat quick upright and reached under her blouse. She pulled on the golden chain, time turner still attached, but the hourglass was clearly cracked in half. She let go of the time turner and clasped her hands over her mouth. "What have I done?" she whispered.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione took that as their cue to exit the wing. Dumbledore sat on the side of Lucretia's bed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You have done nothing. If anything, I am the guilty party here."  
  
He handed the letter to Lucretia. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she began to read.  
  
"You realize what this means, don't you Miss Chansey?" Dumbledore asked as Lucretia looked down at her hands, still clutching the broken time-turner.  
  
"I – I can't go back." She then turned to Dumbledore with a look of fury in her eyes. "Couldn't you have given me a choice? How am I supposed to help Harry Potter?" 


	3. Chap Two: I Don't Know What's Going On

Outside the hospital wing, Hermione paced nervously. "Would you sit down? You're making me nervous!" Ron said.  
  
"Honestly Ron! This is quite serious. If what I think has happened - that poor girl." Hermione sighed.  
  
"She had a time turner. So what? Dumbledore will just give her another, she turn it in the opposite direction and go back to wherever she came from." Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, Ron. She can't. Time turners don't go to the future; they can only bring you to the past." Hermione sat down.  
  
"So she's stuck here?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" said Ron. "What do you suppose Dumbledore is going to do with her?"

* * *

"Am I supposed to tell you what happens in the future, sir?" Lucretia asked Dumbledore.  
  
"On the contrary, Miss Chansey. I'm afraid we're going to have to wipe your knowledge of the future regarding Mr. Potter, amongst other things." Dumbledore paused. "You'll be able to keep knowledge of your family of course and what you've learned here. Please, humor me though. I'd like to hear what you know about Mr. Potter. Start at the beginning and I'll stop you before you go too far."  
  
Lucretia summarized her knowledge of Harry as she had read a few books about him. She knew about the death of his parents and that he grew up with muggle relatives. Lucretia rattled off the tale of Harry's brush with death in the Chamber of Secrets and his participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.   
  
"Then finally, I guess it would have been a few months ago, the Ministry finally accepted that Voldemort had indeed returned. I heard that Mr. Potter and his friends, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weas – uh – Miss Granger rather, had quite a bit to do with that. Did I say too much there?"  
  
"No." Dumbledore laughed. "I think that's about right. I'm going to have Madame Pomfrey attend to that ankle now. I have to go have a talk with Messrs. Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger. Though I think you'll do better to just refer to them as Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"When I return Lucretia, we'll take care of your memory. I promise we'll do our best with you." Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing, his purple robes billowing behind him.

* * *

"If I may have a word with the three of you." said Dumbledore as he approached Harry Ron and Hermione. "This is a serious situation. Miss Chansey has come to us from the future. You need to know that we are about to wipe out a good deal of her memories."  
  
Harry interrupted before Dumbledore could continue. "Sir, are you saying that she's – well – she knows how this all turns out? She knows what's to become of this war and you're just going to erase all that? She could help us! She can keep anyone else from getting hurt! She -" Harry seemed nervous with rage.  
  
"No, Harry she cannot. Lucretia is not here to alter the course of events. Nor, could she.", replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Hasn't she already changed things by coming back here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was the one who sent her.", said Dumbledore.  
  
The three of them looked at Dumbledore shocked. "I will be able to explain this later – I'd much rather have Lucretia with us. Run off to dinner and return when you're finished. Lucretia will be thankful to have someone around to talk to – It may take her some time to adjust to all this." Dumbledore then turned around and entered the hospital wing again, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione with far more questions than they had before.  
  
"These things can get complicated, Lucretia. You may forget a few things we've intended you to remember and it's likely that some memories will remain behind that shouldn't." He proceeded to remove a large stone basin from a cabinet. "This is a pensive Lucretia. Are you familiar with them?"   
  
"Yes, sir. Though I've never used one before."   
  
"I'd like you to put some memories in here, things that you don't want to forget. Anything you think is important.", said Dumbledore.  
  
Lucretia paused for a moment. She knew what she needed to put in the pensive. She drew her wand to her brow and stirred the now removed strands of thought into the basin. "That's actually some thing that I'd rather forget. But, remembering it – I think it makes me stronger. It might be something that you should see Professor, I know it can never be prevented, but..."  
  
"Whatever it is, it is for you alone Lucretia.", said Dumbledore reassuringly. "I do think you've made a wise choice with something that you'd rather forget. If you think you're ready, we can begin."  
  
"I am sir. As ready as one can be I guess. I'd still like to know what made me so special though. You surely could have chosen someone else, maybe someone who actually participated in the dueling club?" Lucretia laughed a little.  
  
"I had my reasons Miss Chansey. I will explain in due time." Dumbledore said. "Shall we?"  
  
Lucretia nodded.  
  
"All right then. This can make you feel a little faint, so just try your best to relax." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Lucretia. "_Obliviate_!"  
  
A thousand memories, or so it seemed, flashed before Lucretia's eyes. She had no time to register any of what she saw as it was gone the second she saw it. He vision went blurry and she leaned back against the pillows trying to will the nausea away.  
  
"We're all done." Dumbledore said. "Are you feeling alright?"   
  
"I suppose. A little sick though." Lucretia said weakly.  
  
"I expected as much! Please excuse me, Albus." Madame Pomfrey rushed over with a steaming cup of potion. "You'll drink that all down. It'll take care of the dizziness."  
  
Lucretia reluctantly accepted the potion, but found that Madame Pomfrey was right. The nausea went away and the room was coming into focus again.  
  
"I'll leave you to yourself Lucretia. Harry, Ron and Hermione should be up to see you after dinner. The five of us will talk then. Oh before I forget-" he handed Lucretia her wand "You'll want to remove your memory from the pensive." She was returning the strands of thought to her head when Hagrid entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Dumbledore, Sir. This – I don' know how. Jus' appeared in the entrance hall." Hagrid placed a trunk on the floor.  
  
"That's mine!" Lucretia shouted. "How?"  
  
"I have my ways, Miss Chansey. I certainly wouldn't be so cruel as to remove you from all your possessions. I'll return in an hour or so." Dumbledore nodded to Lucretia and left the wing with Hagrid following along.

Lucretia rummaged through her trunk and found a nightgown and a hand knit sweater she had made last year. She changed her clothes and returned to the bed nervously twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Dumbledore to return. He was not the first to walk into the wing however. Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly entered and pulled chairs up to the side of Lucretia's bed. There was a general awkwardness about the four of them.  
  
"So, it's Lucretia, isn't it.?", asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah.", she smiled. "You know, if someone had told me this morning that I would be sitting in the hospital wing with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger by the end of the day – well, I'd have thought that you'd been hitting the firewhiskey too early."  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed lightly.  
  
"So, you know about us? asked Harry.  
  
"I used to know more..." Lucretia directed her gaze back to the bed.  
  
"Where – er – when do you come from?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, in 2010 I was a sixth year, and its 1996 now, right? Somewhere in Birmingham there's a two year old me....my poor parents, what are they going to do?"  
  
"Couldn't Dumbledore send them an owl? I expect they'd want to know if their daughter had been sent back in time." Hermione added.  
  
"They're muggles." Lucretia said. "They had a hard enough time believing the acceptance letter – there's no way they'd believe anything like this. Not at this time anyway. Besides – I can't see how they could be told anyhow, I can't change the future."  
  
"No you can't." Dumbledore had appeared. He conjured another chair and made himself comfortable before continuing. "Now, I know today has been difficult for you Lucretia, but there are some things that need to be said. I've made mistakes in my past and this is not a time to repeat them." Dumbledore glanced meaningfully at Harry. "Are you familiar with the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, Lucretia?"  
  
"Well, I have heard of it. I don't know what they do – I'm not sure that anyone does.", said Lucretia.  
  
"Many subjects are studied there. There is one room however that houses records of prophecies made -"   
  
Harry cut Dumbledore off immediately. "Professor, I'd rather -"  
  
"Please allow me to finish Harry.", said Dumbledore. "A few weeks ago I was in a meeting with our Divination professors, Trelawney and Firenze. Professor Trelawney made a prediction and I believe you, Lucretia - to be whom it refers to." 


	4. Chapter Three: In Your House

Lucretia stared at Dumbledore. "A prophecy about me? How is that even possible? I won't get my Hogwarts letter for another nine years."

"While you may not know the magical world yet, we know of you. There is a magical register, Miss Chansey. When a witch or wizard is born, their name appears in it. Once that child reaches the age of eleven, a letter is sent to them. You are already in our book and due to get a letter prior to the start of the school year in 2005.", Dumbledore said.

"I just don't understand. How can you be certain that the prophecy is about me?", Lucretia added, skeptically.

Dumbledore directed his gaze to the pensive he had left on the bedside table. He gently moved it to the table at the foot of Lucretia's bed. Dumbledore drew a few slivery strands from his temple and returned them to the pensive. A swirling gray vision of Professor Trelawney appeared before them and spoke in a tone of voice that Lucretia had never heard before but seemed to make Harry terribly uncomfortable.

_"TAKEN OUT OF TIME A MESSENGER ARRIVES ON THE NEW MOON...SHE BRINGS KNOWLEGDE TO HELP DEFEAT THE DARK LORD...THE BRINGER OF LIGHT WILL ARRIVE ON THE NEW MOON."_

"Bringer of light?" Ron asked.

Lucretia stared up at Dumbledore. When she spoke it was in a deadpan voice. "I'm a bringer of light. That's what Lucretia means." She laughed a nervous laugh and drew her knees up to her chest. "Today wouldn't happen to be a new moon, would it?"

"It is." replied Hermione.

"I guess that prophecy could refer to me." Lucretia paused. "But, I'm supposed to bring knowledge? If that's the case why did you have to erase my memories of Voldemort's future?"

"If only it was that simple." Dumbledore replied. "Knowledge can mean many things, Lucretia. There is no doubt in my mind that you possess something special. Whether you believe it or not, you will be helpful in this war."

"Professor Dumbledore, was there every another record of the prophecy about Harry? The one that was destroyed the night Sirius..." Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry said cutting her off. He hadn't expected to tell his friends about the prophecy in this way and he certainly was not altogether comfortable with telling a girl that he had just met. _"Some show of Gryffindor bravery you are!" _A voice rang in his head.

Harry rose from his chair and walked around Lucretia's bed to the window. The sun was beginning to set across the school grounds.

"I know what the prophecy says." Harry turned to face the group of them.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked looking to Harry then Dumbledore.

"That I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort." he said plainly.

"But, that's good Harry!" she replied.

"No...That's not all of it." Harry paused. "In the end it's me or him. Either I kill Voldemort or he kills me. I'm his murderer or his victim." Harry looked down at the floor.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione sighed. "When did you find out?"

"That night. The night Sirius..." his voice trailed off.

"And you haven't told us yet? Harry that's not good!" she said curtly.

"I couldn't tell you!" Harry yelled. "After I led you all to the ministry, and Sirius died and you could have died. All of it was my fault!"

Hermione stood up quickly and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Look at me!" Her brown eyes met his shining green. "This is not your fault! Do you hear me?" She dropped her hands to her side and looked at Ron.

"I can't have any of you involved in this. "The prophecy says it's only me." Harry retorted. "It's going to be my fight alone."

"Then, we'll be beside you." Hermione said.

"We're not going to let you do this alone, mate." said Ron.

"Hem. Hem." Lucretia coughed out, in a manner very reminiscent of a certain ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "There is the matter of this knowledge I'm supposed to bring...I'm in." She said assertively. "You're not getting rid of me either."

Dumbledore smiled at his students. "We really should be leaving Miss Chansey to rest. You will all have some more time to talk tomorrow." He turned to Lucretia, "I will have you introduced and sorted at dinner tomorrow night. The school will be told that you are a transfer student finishing out your studies."

"Yes Professor. But you're going to sort me again? Wouldn't it be easier to just place me in Ravenclaw?" Lucretia was remembering the debacle that landed her in the Hospital wing with a sprained ankle her very first night at Hogwarts.

"That may be easier – but every _new_ student at Hogwarts needs to be sorted. I'm afraid we can't bend the rules." Dumbledore replied, as he stood up.

"Good Night." Hermione smiled.

"Same to you. It was nice to meet you, though I do wish it could have been on more pleasant circumstances." , said Lucretia

"You'll have plenty of time to get to know eachother. You can count on it." Dumbledore said. He nodded to Lucretia before escorting Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the wing.

* * *

Dumbledore stood at the head table to address the school. "Before we begin tonight's dinner, we have a new student that must be sorted. Miss Lucretia Chansey comes to us as a transfer student. She will be completing her sixth and seventh years with us. I know that all of you will welcome her to our Hogwarts family. Professor McGonagall?"

Lucretia trailed behind Professor McGonagall and walked with a certain air of confidence. She knew that the hat was going to put her in Ravenclaw – six years ago Lucretia had no idea where she belonged. At age eleven, she felt neither smart, nor brave. She was very ambitious and loyal, but knew that those were hardly her best qualities. Lucretia smiled as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It fit much better – Lucretia's eyes were not obscured by the brim this time.

"Interesting...I haven't sorted you yet but, you seem to be sure of where you belong. You act like you've been here before. I can tell you have a big heart and a strong mind. You're certainly not Slytherin material...no...I'm intrigued though. Every student I have sorted before you has always had a feeling of uneasiness while I sort them, but not you. I think a self assured young lady like you will do well in Gryffindor!" Applause rang throughout the staff table as a hearty cheer sounded from the Gryffindor house table.

Lucretia paused for a second after McGonagall removed the hat from her head. She gave a surprised look at her new head of house. McGonagall just smiled and nodded at Lucretia.

"How could this be possible?" thought Lucretia. "How could I change houses...just like that?"

Lucretia's eyes went wide - and history - or future history repeated itself as she tripped over her robes on the way to the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately for Lucretia, she fell across the stone floor directly in front of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. "What? They didn't teach you how to walk at that school?" Draco snorted.

Lucretia completely ignored the laughter from the Slytherin table while Dean Thomas reached out his hand to help Lucretia up. "Thanks," said Lucretia, as she tuned a violent shade of red. Hermione and Ginny slid down the bench to make room for her.

"Ignore them." said Ginny. "At least, we try to."

"Those gits? No class at all." Lucretia replied. "I was hardly offended."

"I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley."

"I could have guessed. You look an awful lot like your brother." Lucretia smiled.

"I'm not sure I should take that as a compliment." Ginny laughed. Hermione and Lucretia joined in. They had hardly noticed that dinner had appeared on the table.

"Are you three going to eat, or just giggle all night?" asked Ron.

The girls settled down as the platters before them filled with various dinner choices. Lucretia grabbed for the scoop to serve herself some Shepard's pie. She was quicker than Ron, who was forced to wait an additional 30 seconds to fill his plate with the same meal. He stared at the casserole impatiently.

"Honestly, Ron. Can't you wait a few seconds before you completely stuff your mouth?" Hermione scolded him.

"I'm starving Hermione! I haven't has a thing to eat since..." Harry cut him off. "The chocolate frog you ate about 20 minutes ago?"

Ron blushed slightly and proceeded to fill his plate. Ginny took the pleasure of introducing Lucretia to the table. "I hear that you already know these three." She said gesturing to Harry, Ron and Hermione. This is Dean, Dean Thomas. That scruffy bloke across from him..."

"Who you calling scruffy?" Seamus yelled.

"...is Seamus Finnegan. To Seamus' right – Neville Longbottom." Neville gave a feeble wave.

"Pleasure." Lucretia nodded to the group of them.

"Where exactly did you come from Lucretia?" Ginny asked.

"Uh..." Lucretia faltered for a moment. She knew she should have been thinking up a background story. _Think Lucretia. Think!_

Hermione stepped in. "She came from Beauxbatons." Her parents were working in France, but their business called then back to Birmingham. Right, Lucretia."

"Right. It was a rather sudden move. I have to say I was sad to go." Lucretia played along.

"So you speak French? I mean – of course you do. Did you know Fleur Delacour?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Lucretia nervously. This was going to give Lucretia away... but before Hermione could answer for her Lucretia chimed in. "Fleur? Well, I didn't know her well. She competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament with Harry, didn't she? I wasn't part of the delegation that came here that year; they said I was too young at the time."

Hermione looked at Lucretia with amazement. Lucretia smiled to herself. For all the times her friends gave her grief for knowing so much about the history of Hogwarts – for once it was paying off.

Lucretia piped in again hoping to fend off any more of Ginny's questions. "Enough about boring old me, what about all of you?"

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well – forgive me if this is too personal too quick. I do find this says a lot about a person." She paused. "What does a boggart turn into in front of you? That is if you've dealt with boggarts before." Lucretia smiled.

"Wow. Good question." Dean chimed in. "Most people want to know your favorite Quidditch team."

"Chufhekahnns!", Ron yelled across the table.

"What?", Lucretia asked.

After swallowing Ron replied, "Chudley Cannons."

"Your boggart turns into the Chudley Cannons?", Lucretia laughed.

"Who's talking about boggarts? I thought we were talking about Quidditch.", said Ron.

"His boggart is a spider." Ginny said. "Mine is...well...it's Tom Riddle. A really long story. You probably don't even know who that is."

Dean noticed Ginny's discomfort and quickly spoke up. "Mine's a severed hand. The thought of it just creeps me out."

Hermione sighed, "The last time I saw a boggart it was Professor McGonagall. She told me I had failed all my exams."

Seamus laughed lightly at Hermione. "When I saw one, it turned into a banshee. Then I got rid of it – on the first try!"

Lucretia looked over at Neville. "What about you?"

"Professor Snape.", he replied.

"Who's that?", Lucretia asked.

"The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." Harry replied and pointed up at the head table. "See the greasy haired one next to McGonagall? That's Snape."

"I can see why he's your boggart, Neville. That man looks absolutely dreadful." Lucretia commented.

"Oh and my boggart is a dementor." Harry added casually.

"You've faced a dementor?" Lucretia's eyes widened. She actually knew full well that Harry had faced down over a hundred of them – there were books on the subject, but she knew it best not to let on, to the others at least, how much she did know.

"Yeah, a couple of times actually." Harry replied sheepishly.

"You're being a bit modest there mate. You did save Hermione's life and your cousin's too." Ron added.

"What about you then?" Harry asked. "What do you see?"

Lucretia looked down at her plate before she spoke, "Death." Hoping to avoid an explanation from this conversation she probably shouldn't have gotten herself into Lucretia pushed the conversation in a new direction "So can any of you conjure a Patronus?"


End file.
